


Bonely

by RinOtaku12



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinOtaku12/pseuds/RinOtaku12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowy day outside in the forest and a young wolf and his sister find a new companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikeTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeTheWolf/gifts).



> Happy Birthday big bro!!!! I'm so proud!!!!! <33

The deer walked through the woods, followed by their young sibling.

Snow was falling furiously, blocking their sight, it was a beautiful view but at the same time it was rather daunting to see so much snow, falling in such a short amount of time.                                                                   

With every step the little wolf took, he sunk deeper into the snow.

“Hey Nike, do you want to have a ride on my back?” suggested the deer.

“Good idea sis, thanks” responded the puppy while climbing onto the deer's back.

The two continued walking home, to their cave on the west side of the mountain. It was small but just because something was little did not mean it was bad.

The moon had risen high up in the sky by the time the two arrived, but the snow was so thick and the storm so dense it was impossible to see it.

The two siblings lay down cuddling with each other before falling asleep, even though the storm kept on the whole night, the two of them did not feel cold at all, a somehow warm feeling surrounded them instead.

It was morning when the pup woke up and the snow finally calmed down, but it was now even harder for him to walk.

A smell was wafting in the air. It reminded the young wolf of his family; him running around with his siblings, playing in the dirt.

He looked around, curious of where the smell came from, and walked through the cave searching for the source of it. At the entrance of the cave, he found it: a dead squirrel lying on the ground. The last time he ate one had been weeks if not months ago. Carefully he took it further into the cave devouring, it next to his sister. 

The deer slowly woke up and yawned. “What are you eating Nike?”

“Oh, I found a squirrel… I would give you some but I don’t think you would eat it. Sorry Lulu,” explained Nike.  

“Na, it’s alright,” remarked Lulu “Where did you found it though?”                                           

“It was lying in front of our cave.” returned Nike.                                                                         

“Wait what? Why was a squirrel lying before our cave?” asked Lulu confused.                                                           

“Well, I dunno, but one thing I know is to not question a miracle like this,” joked the young wolf.

Of course the deer was suspicious. Why would it just lay there? It had to be someone’s work, so she tried to keep an eye open, not wanting to get herself and Nike into trouble.

“Well, how about we go and search for some more food?” suggested Lulu.                                                                                

“Oh yes, of course o’ sister of mine~” sang Nike.                                                                           

The two of them went out again, the little puppy sitting on the deer's back.

Everything was white, not only the ground but also the trees, it snowed so much that even the deer had problems walking. Icicles were hanging from branches, the sun reflecting in it, making them look like crystal, and it was a stunning view.

The two of them walked through the woods, searching for any food left behind. They were somewhat successful, it was not much but it should do for them, at least for the next days. A shadow caught Lulu’s attention but when she tried to look at it more precisely, it was gone.

“Hey Lu?” addressed Nike.                                                                                                                     

“What is it Nike?” called Lulu.                                                                                                                           

“Why are skeletons always so calm?” chatted the pup.                                                                       

“Is this a pun?” groaned Lu.                                                                                                                     

“Who knows!” chuckled Nike.                                                                                                                           

“...Why?” grumbled the deer.                                                                                                                              

“Because nothing goes under their skin!” laughed the whelp.                                                                         

Lulu groaned even louder but a quiet chuckle audible in the distance made her stop right away. Both Nike and Lulu looked at each other in confusion. 

The deer quickly gestured to the wolf to stay silent as she slowly and without a sound sneaked towards the direction of the sound.

A little fox cub was sitting behind a snow puff, snickering about the bad pun. She didn’t realized that the two were standing right behind her so Lulu tried not to scare the young fox.

“H-Hey,” greeted Lulu. The fox tensed and stampeded away as fast as it could, seemingly distressed.

“... Let’s follow her,” stated Nike.                                                                                             

“What? She ran away, she doesn't seem to want talk with us and it’s getting late too,” protested Lulu.

“Well, I ran away too the first time i met you!” sputtered Nike.                                            

Lulu startled at first but agreed. She followed the foxe’s direction while Nike tried to look out for them. They tried to find her again but her paw prints got washed away by the snow, so Lulu and Nike gave up and walked back home.

The two went to sleep right away, exhausted by their long walk.

But Nike couldn’t sleep, too worried about the fox. She reminded him about himself, before Lulu found him, when he was still living alone in the woods. He was really young and scared, hiding in an old tree stump because his family had abandoned him. He ran away too but Lulu was able to calm him down, so he told her his story and now Lulu was like a big sister if not a mother to him.

What if that fox was alone too? She was probably scared and hungry.

Nike couldn’t wait any longer. It was freezing outside and she certainly needed help. A gentleman like him couldn’t let a girl suffer like that! He slowly got up, not wanting to wake Lulu since she wouldn’t let him go out at this time. The puppy walked outside and began to search for the young fox.

“... Meh … Just stay safe Nike,” sighed Lulu, completely aware of the young wolf's actions.

 

~

 

“HEEEEY! FOOOX I WON’T HURT YOU JUST COME OUT PLEASE IT’S TOO COLD TO BE OUTSIDE!” screamed Nike.

He didn't see the fox anywhere and the snow wasn’t helping at all. It was freezing, but the snow finally calmed down ever so slightly and now he was able to see the moon and all the wonderful stars up in the sky. It was truly gorgeous.

The little wolf stopped so he could look at it better but he had to keep going. The fox was waiting for him after all!

Nike searched for the fox for hours, walking through the whole forest but he couldn't find her. As determined as he was, freezing to death wouldn’t help anyone. He started to walk back home, but he was never gonna give her up. He would come back tomorrow and start searching again.

The sun was already rising when he looked back.

But there was something else, the sun was blinding Nike’s view but he was sure there was something. It looked like it was watching Nike’s every movement and so did Nike, they both watched each other for a few minutes until Nike realized what was watching him.

It was the young fox! She was sitting right before the sun and watching him, she was alive and right next to him too!

Nike was excited, so he started to run towards her but the fox thought he would attack and so she tried to run away again.

Nike realized this though and stopped her, “Wait, no! Please don’t go again! I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. My name is Nike and I’m here to help you!”      

The fox was surprised by the wolf’s enthusiasm and stayed still.  

“I- I’m… I’m Yuki”  murmured the fox.

“Oh! That’s an awesome name! I love it!” encouraged Nike. “I was worried for you! Uh, I mean I don't know you but it’s cold outside! You shouldn’t be out here in the cold!” spluttered Nike embarrassed.

“Oh.. um, I'm sorry for worrying you.. um Nike?” muttered Yuki.

“Hey it's OK! The squirrel! Um… it was from you, right?”  asked the young wolf.

“Oh, yeah! I thought you looked like you needed some bones! You looked a bit “bonely” with your friend!” punned the fox.

Nike laughed out loud, that foxes puns were truly punny.

“Well, you really rattled Lulu’s bones! She was quite freaked out. Would she have been a skeleton she would have lost her skin!” beamed Nike.

“So… Lulu is your deer friend?” asked Yuki curious.

“Oh yes she is, right I forgot that you don’t know her yet!” clarified Nike. “How about we walk home? We can talk on our way and once we’re home, I’m going to introduce you to Lulu! I’m sure you two will get along just great!” offered the wolf.

“Um… Alright! I would actually love that!” smiled the fox.

The two of them walked through the snow, which was now starting to melt, the sun shined on the fur of their backs while they happily chatted and joked.

It was as if they already knew each other for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional ending by Marsh : "Little did they know that all that snow was going to amass together in one giant marshmallow that would try to take over the world."


End file.
